Travelling with Ataro
by Collol
Summary: Join Jimmy and his friends as they travel through Johto, solving crimes and battling gym leaders along with Ataro. Yeah, I suck at descriptions.


Professor Elm was a famous pokemon researcher. Though intelligent, he was very absentminded; and one day his absentmindedness cost him a precious object.

"_At nearly 5 pm, Elm was attacked by a weasel like pokemon._

_After nearly 15 seconds of scuffle, the pokemon fled with one of his pokedex. _

_He followed it, but it simply disappeared into the thick forest, while Elm forgot that no one was there to look after his lab._

_When he came back, one of his pokeballs, containing an important pokemon was nowhere to be seen._

_The entire incident took about 8 minutes."_

This was the report filed to the police. There was no way to find the thief, no suspicious marks left anywhere, no eyewitnesses; or so they thought.

A boy about 13 years of age, who was passing by, had seen the thief. His name was Jimmy. But he would not tell the police a thing, just saying that he never saw any thief.

Actually, he had not only seen the thief, but had also battled with him, and lost.

Jimmy remembered the incident:

He was going off to the market to buy some things for his mother. On the way was Elm's lab, a double storied construction, colored white all over. The ground floor was his lab, while the other rooms constituted his house.

As he looked at the lab, he heard a slight rustling in the bushes. Going near the bush to investigate it, he saw a red haired coming out through the window.

As Jimmy came near him, he shifted his vision. Looking at him in the eye, the red haired boy spoke up, "Get lost, I'm busy."

"Hey," he flared, "what are you doing coming out the Professor' lab?"

"None of your business; now get lost."

Jimmy looked carefully at him, noticing that he wore dark clothes, probably to hide himself in the shadows. The boy wore gloves, shoes and even a jacket, although it was a very hot day.

"It **is **my business, how can allow a suspicious person like you to lurk around our town?" he paused, "speak up, or battle me!"

"Sheesh, another battle? You sure know to piss off a guy."

The red haired boy took out his pokeball, releasing a black, weasel like pokemon. It looked at its trainer, then at Jimmy. After a few seconds, it smirked, and darted off at Jimmy.

Jimmy, though surprised, managed to avoid the blow. He shouted, "Hey, watch your pokemon!"

Silver, the red haired boy, smirked, "I did not say a thing, Sneasel did it all on his own."

Not satisfied with the answer, Jimmy called out a trusted friend, "Ataro, come on out!"

The aipom quickly understood the situation after being released, and took a ready stance.

Silver did not seem impressed, "Sneasel, use scratch."

"Ataro, block it with your tail."

The fast Sneasel's scratch attack was blocked by Ataro's tail. Surprised by the action, Silver checked his pokedex.

**An aipom's tail is very strong, and dexterous. It can cleverly use its tail to hang on trees, or block incoming attacks.**

"Heh, don't underestimate us; now Ataro, use fury swipes!"

The long tailed pokemon used its hands, feet and tail to repeatedly swipe at his opponent. Lashing out all he got, Ataro made it very difficult for the latter pokemon to dodge.

"How troublesome," Silver said sarcastically, "use fury swipes too."

The Sneasel retaliated, slicing the air and Ataro with his swift cuts. Ataro, while not stopping his own attack, was confused by Sneasel's speedy and unpredictable assault. After a few seconds, he lost focus and had to go on the defensive. Sneasel was clearly the better pokemon.

_Sneasel must be at a higher level. _Jimmy thought, as Ataro fell back after being pummeled by Sneasel's attack.

"Ataro, use swift!"

Ataro quickly released dozens of yellow stars out of his tail. Smirking, Jimmy thought, _dodge that!_

Sneasel however stood still. As the first star was almost an inch close to him, he darted over to the right, pushing his feet to go towards Ataro. With a quick swipe of his claw, Sneasel slashed against his foe.

Confused, Jimmy asked, "How did Sneasel dodge all those stars?"

The answer was simple. Silver said, "Agility."

Jimmy thought _Agility is a skill which increases the speed to nearly twice the normal amount. If Ataro cannot fight at the same speed, this battle is over._

Just then an idea struck him. What if Sneasel couldn't hit Ataro?

Smiling, he shouted, "Ataro, use double team."

At once, Ataro released two copies of itself. There was no difference between the copies and the real one, figuring out the real Ataro out was way out of the question.

_Double team will not make Ataro any faster, but at least he will be able to dodge most of Sneasel's fast attacks._

Smirking, Silver said, "Sneasel, use your keen eye to spot out the real one."

Jimmy was shocked, he didn't know Sneasel had keen eye. _With his keen eye, he can easily spot out the real Ataro._

Sneasel sped off to the Ataro on the middle, slicing the air with the fast impact. As he neared Ataro, he smirked, and then smacked the monkey pokemon to the ground.

Jimmy shouted, "Ataro, no!" but that would not bring Ataro back to consciousness. Ataro fainted, Silver won and Jimmy grieved.

"Tell me, for what purpose did you come here, and who are you?" Jimmy shouted.

Silver simply answered, "I'm no one, my job won't only matter to you, oh no. All of Johto will be affected, oh yes, all of Johto!."

He recalled his pokemon, and sprinted away.

Presently, Jimmy was at his home. His mother was nursing Ataro, who seemed to be doing much better.

Despite being repeatedly harassed by his mother on how Ataro came to this state, Jimmy simply said that Ataro fell down from a tree. His mother was not to be fooled, but kept quiet after sometime.

_All of Johto, what did he mean?_

Jimmy was always keen on being a detective. And this was his best opportunity to solve a crime. _A stolen pokemon and a pokedex, and I'm the only one who has seen probably the prime suspect._

But now, he had to take care of Ataro. He had received very much damage, but was outwardly hiding it.

"Ataro, are you okay buddy?" asked Jimmy, switching from the previous topic. Ataro muttered some cries to assure Jimmy that he was okay.

Jimmy sulked, "Sorry buddy, I called you out to stop that boy. But he was strange; probably he is the person stole the pokemon from Prof. Elm's lab."

He jumped up, "But don't worry, a huge meal and a good night's sleep and you'll become all fit again. Then we'll teach that boy who's boss!"

Ataro too cried happily, excited to challenge that sneasel again.

"Jimmy, go out and bring some medicines for Ataro." Shouted his mother.

Jimmy went out of the house. He again passed the crime scene, only to see a poster on the building. It read,

Assistant required, who is capable of doing fieldwork. Should not be forgetful, and can be of either gender.


End file.
